Acuerdo Misterios De Papa
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Hace 6 meses, Sam Puckett quedó embarazada con el niño Freddie Benson, y Freddie fue a lo que podría ser para siempre, sin Sam le decía. Ahora es 6 meses más tarde, Sam se lo dijiste? ¿O Freddie vivir su vida sin saber que tiene una hija?


**Hola! Lo siento si mi español está apagado. Estoy usando Google Translate, ya que es difícil para mí para usar mi español limitado a traducir un documento completo. Espero que disfruten de esta historia! Esto sucede con sede fuera del iCarly en Estados Unidos, lo siento si Sam y Freddie no ha salido todavía. Es un buen episodio.**

"El vuelo 568 a Nueva York es ahora un internado."

Sam Puckett soltó Freddie Benson. Ella le dirigió una media sonrisa. Era su sueño de ir a la ciudad de Nueva York y trabajar en el diseño de Apple. Sam sólo deseaba no tener que perseguir sus sueños tan pronto. Ella tenía un secreto que ella lo iba a decir, pero ella sabía que iba a detenerlo. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede un hombre dejar que algo tan importante iba a suceder, y Sam pensó que no sería tan feliz sin este trabajo de ensueño.

"Ese soy yo. Me llaman todos los días, ¿de acuerdo?" Freddie preguntó. Sam asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada. No confiaba en su voz. Como Freddie se acercó a bordo de su vuelo, Sam se sentó en una silla. Se sentó en ese aeropuerto y lloró durante horas. Luego se dominó y regresé a casa.

Eso fue hace seis meses. Ahora, una muy embarazada Sam Puckett wadddled a su iPhone para ver quién la había enviado mensajes de texto. Fue Freddie

Freddie Benson

Sam, una gran noticia. Mi trabajo nos cambiaron, me voy a volver a Seattle!

Sam miró el texto. Todavía no le había dicho Freddie. ¿Cómo podría? Por supuesto que iba a volver, que era la clase de hombre que era. Ahora que su trabajo ha sido movido, dudaba que pudiera decirle. Estaría loco que guardaba como secreto. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"¿Hola?" Sam respondió, sentándose en una silla.

"Hey! Usted no respondió a mi texto. ¿Está todo bien?" Freddie preguntó. Ella podía oír a la gente en el fondo.

"Si. Um, ¿cuándo es tu vuelo?" -Preguntó Sam. Casi podía oír sonrisa Freddie través de su teléfono.

"Acabo de aterrizar. Mi mamá me va a recoger." Freddie dijo. Lo oyó rodar su suitecase.

"Mierda. Está bien, dile que voy a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo algo que decirte, pero tienes que prometer que no asuste, ¿de acuerdo?" Sam preguntó nerviosamente.

"Por supuesto. Te veo en un rato." Freddie dijo. Sam colgó el teléfono y se metió en el coche. El viaje hasta el aeropuerto tomaría no menos de veinte minutos. Veinte minutos más hasta que Freddie sabía que él era un padre, y que Sam era un monther.

Hablarle a la salida del aeropuerto fue el más nervioso causando cosa Sam Puckett ha hecho alguna vez en su vida. Ella vio la sonrisa de Freddie en su coche y saludó él. Se metió en el asiento del pasajero.

"Estar en Nueva York fue muy divertido, pero me alegro de estar ..." Freddie hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Sam. "¿Estás embarazada?"

"Sorpresa". Sam dijo sin entusiasmo. Freddie miró como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

"¿Quién es el padre?" Freddie preguntó. Sam miró hacia abajo y apuntando a Freddie. De repente, la noche en que su madre se había ido dirigió de nuevo a él en un borrón.

"Yo soy el padre. Éste es nuestro hijo. Oh Dios mío, que me sienta un poco. Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar en esto." Freddie dijo. Sam abrió la puerta y comenzó a correr. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Freddie abrió la puerta y corrió tras ella. "Sam, ¿vas a decirme qué tiene de malo?"

"Cállate. Esto fue un error. Nunca debí haber dicho." Sam dijo.

"Mírame". Freddie dijo. Él levantó la cara con las manos. "Nunca, nunca dejé de amarte. Pensé en ti todo el tiempo. Si yo tuviera un dólar por cada vez que me pasó por la mente que tendría un dólar porque nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Esto me tomó un poco por sorpresa . Infierno, esto captura de cualquier hombre por sorpresa. Pero yo no tengo miedo de él. Vamos a salir de esto juntos ".

Sam le echó los brazos alrededor de Freddie. "Gracias". Ella dijo.

"Ahora vamos bebé. Pienso que la gente detrás de usted van a estar cabreado que tuvieron que esperar tanto tiempo". Freddie dijo. Se alejaron en el coche. Claro, que no eran la pareja perfecta, pero al menos tenían el uno al otro. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Wow, eso fue una gran historia papá!" Lilly dijo Benson.

"Claro está, cariño. Ahora es hora de dormir." Freddie Benson. Sam Benson vio en la puerta.

"¿Me puede cantar la canción papá conejo gracioso?" Lilly pidió. Freddie sonrió.

"El conejito divertido va a ir al médico. Él dijo:" Doctor, no puedo parar de reír. " Freddie empezar.

"Y el médico dijo:" Bueno, es un conejito divertido! " Lilly cantaba. Ella se rió.

"Buenas noches Bien, mi conejito poco gracioso". Freddie dijo. Lilly sonrió.

"¿Papá?" Preguntó ella. Freddie se dio la vuelta.

"Sí, princesa?" Él preguntó.

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a mí ya mamá". Lilly dijo, sonriendo. Freddie sonrió también.

"Yo también. Goodnighht". Freddie dijo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y Sam estaba de pie allí.

"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto demasiado". Sam dijo. Besó a Freddie.

"¡Papá! Tuve una pesadilla!" Lilly lanzó un grito. Sam se apartó y se rió.

"Ponte en su, tigre. Es tu turno." Sam dijo, caminando de regreso a su habitación.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado mi historia. Por favor revise en Inglés si es posible, pero también puedo traducir lo que no es gran cosa. ¡Gracias!**

**Juli D.**


End file.
